doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amelia Pond
Amelia "Amy" Jessica Pond, '''später '''Amelia Williams, ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist die erste Begleiterin des Elften Doctors, die Freundin und spätere Ehefrau von Rory Williams und Mutter von Melody Pond. Die erste Begegnung thumb|left|200px Der Doctor trifft Amy erstmals 1996 als siebenjähriges Mädchen. Sie lebt mit ihrer Tante in dem Städtchen Leadworth. Ihre Eltern sind tot und Amy hat keine Erinnerungen mehr an sie. Seit einiger Zeit fürchtet sich Amy vor einem Riss in ihrer Zimmerwand, aus dem Stimmen zu hören sind, und so betet sie , das jemand käme, um den Riss zu schließen. Eines Nachts stürzt die durch die gerade erst erfolgte Regeneration des Doctors beschädigte TARDIS im Garten ab und Amy versorgt den frisch regenerierten Doctor mit Essen, wobei der erstmal herausfinden muss, was ihm überhaupt schmeckt. Als er in seiner beschädigten TARDIS nach dem Rechten sehen muss, verspricht er ihr in fünf Minuten zurück zu sein. Doch Amy wartet vergeblich. 12 Jahre später thumb|left|200px|Amy, das Kusstelegramm Als im Jahr 2008 ein Fremder in ihr Haus einbricht, kettet die in eine Polizeiuniform gekleidete Amy diesen an einen Heizkörper. Im folgenden Gespräch bemerkt sie, dass es sich um denselben Mann handelt, der sie zwölf Jahre zuvor in der Nacht verlassen hatte. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei der Polizeiuniform nur ein Kostüm handelt - Amy arbeitet als Kuss-Telegramm. Sie und ihr Jugendfreund Rory Williams helfen dem Doctor, den flüchtigen Prisoner Zero festzusetzen und den Atraxi auszuliefern. Doch der Doctor verschwindet abermals, ohne sie mitzunehmen. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|220px|Amy und der Doctor im 33. Jahrhundert 2010 kehrt er erneut zurück und fragt Amy, ob sie ihn noch immer begleiten will. Sie nimmt sein Angebot an, will jedoch am nächsten Morgen zurück sein. Der Doctor verspricht ihr dies und sie starten - in Amys Zimmer bleibt ein Hochzeitskleid zurück ... 33. Jahrhundert Das erste Ziel ist das Raumschiff UK im 33. Jahrhundert. Amy ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass der Sternenwal, der das Raumschiff durchs All befördert, dies durchaus freiwillig tun würde, auch wenn man ihn nicht quälen würde, wie es die Menschen bereits seit über 300 Jahren tun. Mit dieser Erkenntnis hindert sie den Doctor daran, das Weltraumwesen quasi zu töten, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar ist (The Beast Below). thumb|220px|left 1941 Nach einem Notruf des britischen Premierministers Winston Churchill kehren der Doctor und Amy auf die Erde des Jahres 1941 zurück und sehen sich mit Daleks konfrontiert, die Großbritannien im Kampf gegen die Nazis unterstützen (Victory of the Daleks). 171. Jahrhundert Im 171. Jahrhundert folgen der Doctor und Amy einer geheimnisvollen Botschaft und geraten mitten in die Bergung eines abgestürzten Raumschiffs. Auch die geheimnisvolle Dr. River Song befindet sich vor Ort und arbeitet, offensichtlich unter schärfster Beobachtung, mit den Soldaten der Neuen Kirche zusammen. Amy wird von den Weinenden Engeln angegriffen, doch erneut wird die Gruppe mit einem sehr großen Zeit-Riss konfrontiert. Der Doctor muss nicht nur Amy retten, sondern auch verhindern, dass sich erneut eine Armee der Engel erhebt. (The Time of Angels und Flesh and Stone). 1580 Nachdem Amy dem Doctor sehr eindeutige Avancen gemacht hat, kommt schließlich heraus, dass sie an dem Tag, nachdem der Doctor sie endlich abgeholt hatte, eigentlich ihren Jugendfreund Rory Williams heiraten wollte. Der Doctor hält es für besser, Rory ebenfalls zu einer Reise in der TARDIS mitzunehmen, um die Beziehung der beiden wieder zu festigen. Ihre erste Reise geht ins Venedig des 16. Jahrhunderts, doch die romantische Reise wird jäh unterbrochen, da offensichtlich Vampire die Herrschaft über Venedig an sich gerissen haben. Amys und Rorys Beziehung leidet unter Amys offensichtlichen Gefühlen für den Doctor. (The Vampires of Venice) Traumsequenz Die Gruppe wird von einem geheimnisvollen Mann angegriffen: dem Dream Lord. Er zeigt ihnen zwei Szenarien, doch nur eine ist die Wahrheit. Und in beiden werden sie von einer tödlichen Bedrohung heimgesucht. Wenn sie nicht herausfinden, welche die Wirklichkeit ist, werden sie für immer im Traum gefangen sein. Amy trifft eine Entscheidung, die nicht nur die Träume beeinflusst, sondern durch die sie sich auf endgültig für einen der beiden Männer in ihrem Leben entscheidet. (Amy's Choice) 2020 Der Doctor verfliegt sich mal wieder und die Gruppe landet in dem winzigen Dörfchen Cwmtaff. Hier finden Erdbohrungen statt, die tiefer gehen als jemals zuvor. Gleichzeitig verschwinden Leichen aus den Gräbern und und es bilden sich merkwürdige Krater in der Nähe der Bohrstelle. Plötzlich erscheinen seltsame Kreaturen auf der Erdoberfläche und Amy wird in die Tiefen der Erde entführt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich unter dem Dorf eine riesige Kolonie der dem Doctor wohlbekannten Silurianer befindet. Und die bereiten sich auf den Krieg gegen die Menschen vor. Rory wird verwundet, da er aber kurz danach von einem Zeitriss verschlungen wird, kann sich Amy nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Der Doctor beschließt fürs Erste, den Verlobungsring der beiden an sich zu nehmen und erst einmal Schweigen über Rory zu bewahren. (The Hungry Earth und Cold Blood) 1890 Der Doctor erfüllt Amy einen Herzenswunsch und besucht mit ihr den berühmten Maler Vincent van Gogh. Sie entdecken etwas merkwürdiges auf einem der Gemälde, eine riesige Kreatur in einer Kirche, die eigentlich nicht dort sein sollte. Amy und Vincent freunden sich an und Amy bittet den Doctor inständig, mit ihr und Vincent in die moderne Zeit zu fliegen, da der Maler, der zu Lebzeiten seine Gemälde für eine warme Mahlzeit verkaufen musste, keinerlei Selbstvertrauen hat. Tatsächlich nimmt der Doctor Vincent mit ins Musée d'Orsay, wo gerade eine Van Gogh Ausstellung stattfindet. Amy hat das Gefühl, den Maler damit aufgebaut und von seinem Selbstmord abgehalten zu haben und freut sich darauf, neue Bilder zu sehen. Als sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit ankommt, muss sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Van Gogh sich dennoch das Leben genommen hat. Jedoch hat der Maler Amy ein Bild gewidmet. (Vincent and the Doctor) 2010 Die TARDIS strandet, durch eine starke Macht angezogen, auf der Erde und Amy wird in ihr eingeschlossen. Der Doctor muss sich beeilen, das Geheimnis des Hauses in Colchester auf die Spur zu kommen, um Amy zu befreien. (The Lodger) Verschiedene Jahreszahlen (Pandorica Geheimnis) thumb|220px|Amys und Rorys Hochzeitsphoto. Amy und der Doctor erhalten erneut eine geheimnisvolle Botschaft der ebenso geheimnisvollen River Song. Sie begeben sich in das Jahr 102 und treffen in der Tat erneut auf die Archäologin. Gemeinsam versuchen sie das Geheimnis der Pandorica zu lösen, da angeblich das Ende des Universums kurz bevor steht. Amy trifft auf einen Legionär, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkommt. Während der Doctor um sein Leben kämpft, kann Amy sich wieder an ihren Rory erinnern, jedoch steht der Auton-Rory noch immer unter dem Einfluss des Nestene-Bewusstseins und tötet Amy. Rory und der Doctor schließen Amy in der Padorica ein, da sie sie nur retten können, wenn sie die originale, unbeschädigte DNA von Amy erhalten, doch die wird erst in 2.000 Jahren geboren. Der Doctor nimmt den "kurzen" Weg mit der TARDIS, doch Rory bleibt die ganzen 2.000 Jahre an Amys Seite, da er es für sicherer hält. Tatsächlich kann der Doctor Amy mit Hilfe ihres Kinder-Ichs wieder herstellen, jedoch müssen sie sich direkt dem Ende der Welt stellen, da die Zeitrisse sich durch die Explosion der TARDIS unkontrolliert weiter ausgebreitet haben. Der Doctor opfert sich, um das Universum zu retten und Amy ist die Einzige, die ihn durch ihre Erinnerungen retten kann. Bei ihrer Hochzeit fängt sie, sehr zum Entsetzen der Partygäste und ihren wiederauferstandenen Eltern an, nach ihrem "zerlumpten Doctor" zu schreien. Durch ihre Erinnerungen kann sie den Doctor retten. (The Pandorica Opens und The Big Bang) In der Episode The Big Bang kommt es dann zur geplanten Hochzeit von Amy und Rory. Noch bevor das Fest zu Ende ist, besteigen Amy und Rory wieder die TARDIS und reisen mit dem Doctor weiter. Später stellt sich heraus, dass in der Hochzeitsnacht, die die beiden nun an Bord der TARDIS verbringen, ihre Tochter gezeugt wird. Die falsche Amy / Weitere Abenteuer Kurz nach der Zeugung des Kindes wird Amy von der Stille nach Demons Run entführt und durch einen Fleisch-Doppelgänger ersetzt. Wann genau das passiert ist unbekannt (Es ist aber anzunehmen, dass der Austausch in der Folge The Impossible Astronaut stattfand, da Amy dort von der Stille entführt wird und erst spät vom Doctor und den anderen befreit wird - es wäre genug Zeit gewesen, um die beiden Amys zu vertauschen und die "falsche" Amy auf Rettung warten zu lassen). Weder Rory noch der Doctor bemerken dies anfangs, da es eine mentale Verbindung zwischen der schwangeren, gefangenen Amy und ihrer Doppelgängerin gibt. Letztere weiß selbst nicht, dass sie nicht die originale Amy ist und verhält sich genauso, wie man es gewöhnt ist. Doch bei einem Körperscan bemerkt der Doctor, dass die Anzeige schwanger/''nicht schwanger'' ständig fluktuiert. 44. Jahrhundert Amy und Rory erhalten vom Doctor ein Geschenk: eine Reise auf einem intergalaktischen Kreuzfahrtschiff in der Hochzeitssuite. Doch die Fahrt endet in einer Katastrophe, als das Schiff abzustürzen droht und der Industrielle Kazran Sardick verweigert die Notlandung auf seinem Planeten. Der Doctor muss ihn überreden, die Landung doch zuzulassen, während Amy und Rory im Polizistinnen- und Römerkostüm auf Rettung warten müssen ... (A Christmas Carol). Später erfährt man, dass Amy vermutlich während dieser Hochzeitsreise von der Stille entführt und durch eine Doppelgängerin ersetzt wurde. 2011 Der Doctor hat sich schon lange nicht mehr bei Amy und Rory gemeldet, daher sind die beiden verblüfft, als sie eine Nachricht erhalten, dass sie sich nach Utah begeben sollen. Dort angekommen, treffen sie auf den Doctor und River Song. Der Doctor verhält sich merkwürdig und als plötzlich, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, ein geheimnisvoller Astronaut auftaucht, wird der Doctor von ihm ermordet - Amy und die anderen müssen tatenlos mit zusehen. Doch kurz darauf erscheint eine jüngere Version des Doctors, der von seinem Schicksal nichts ahnt. Sie haben nur zwei Hinweise: Den Namen Canton Delaware und die Mondlandung. Im Jahr 1969 trifft die Gruppe auf geheimnisvolle Aliens, deren Ziele völlig im Dunkeln liegen. Amy und die anderen machen sich bereit für den Kampf gegen einen Feind, den man sofort wieder vergisst, sobald man ihn nicht mehr sieht. (The Impossible Astronaut und Day of the Moon) 1699 Der Doctor, Amy und Rory folgen einem Notruf und landen auf einem Piratenschiff im Jahr 1699. Der Captain, Henry Avery und seine Crew hängen in einer Flaute fest und werden von einer Sirene heimgesucht, die alle Kranken und Verletzen scheinbar tötet. Rory wird auch verletzt und obwohl Amy ihn lange vor der Sirene bewahren kann, setzt der Doctor diese schließlich selbst frei, da Rory von Bord gegangen ist und zu ertrinken droht. Der Doctor, Amy und Avery verletzen sich selbst, um zu der Sirene zu gelangen. Rory ist am Leben, jedoch kann er das Schiff nicht verlassen, ohne sofort wieder zu ertrinken. Er vertraut Amy so sehr, dass er das Risiko eingeht und Amy kann ihn wiederbeleben. [The Curse of the Black Spot) Nebenuniversum Der Doctor folgt einem Notruf eines Timelords in ein Nebenuniversum. Er hofft, dass er doch nicht der letzte der Timelords ist und so erreicht die Gruppe einen merkwürdigen Asteroiden, der von noch merkwürdigeren Bewohnern bevölkert ist. Amy und Rory werden in der TARDIS eingeschlossen, doch der Geist der TARDIS wurde gewaltsam in einen menschlichen Körper eingesetzt. Amy und Rory müssen versuchen, die Steuerkonsole zu erreichen, doch der unheimliche Geist des Hauses versucht dies mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Er schleicht sich in Amys Geist und zeigt ihr ihre schlimmsten Alpträume: einen Rory, der beim Warten aus sie verstorben ist und ihr die Schuld dafür gibt. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es jedoch, den Geist zu besiegen. (The Doctor's Wife) 22. Jahrhundert Die Gruppe trifft in einem umgebauten Kloster auf eine Klon-Industrie, die Fleisch-Doppelgänger herstellt, um die menschlichen Besitzer vor körperlichen Schäden zu bewahren. Ein Solarsturm überhitzt die Maschinen und die Doppelgänger entwickeln ein unheimliches Eigenleben. Mit allen Erinnerungen ihrer menschlichen Operatoren ausgestattet, stellt sich bald die Frage, wer hat hier das Recht auf das geteilte Leben. (The Rebel Flesh und The Almost People) Hier kommt der Doctor auch endlich Amys Geheimnis auf die Spur. Er enttarnt sie als Fleisch-Doppelgänger und macht sich mit Rory und einigen anderen Freunden auf den Weg nach Demons Run, um die echte Amy zu befreien. 52. Jahrhundert Amy ist auf der Raumstation Deamons Run und inzwischen Mutter geworden. Sie nennt das kleine Mädchen Melody. Der Doctor trommelt alte Freunde, Verbündete und Leute, die ihm noch etwas schulden zusammen und nimmt durch einen Trick die Raumstation ohne Tote ein. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne die Kopflosen Mönche und Madame Kovarian gemacht. Die Mönche greifen die Verbündeten an und der Doctor muss zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Melody durch einen Fleisch-Doppelgänger ersetzt wurde. Amy ist am Boden zerstört, doch dann erscheint River Song. Nachdem sie dem Doctor die Meinung gesagt hat und ihm etwas an der Wiege gezeigt hat, bricht dieser völlig überstürzt auf und lässt alle anderen zurück. Amy hat die Nase voll und zwingt River mit der Waffe dazu, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. River beruhigt Rory und Amy und verspricht ihnen, dass der Doctor sich immer gut um ihre Tochter kümmern wird. Auf die Frage, woher sie das weiß, enthült sie endlich ihr lang gehütetes Geheimnis: River Song ist in Wahrheit Melody Pond, die Tochter von Amy und Rory. (A Good Man Goes To War) Amy und Rory kehren auf die Erde zurück und warten auf Nachricht vom Doctor. 1938 Da der Doctor mit Abwesenheit glänzt, beschließen Amy und Rory, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem sie in ein Getreidefeld Kornkreise fahren. Tatsächlich können sie den Doctor dazu bewegen, aufzutauchen. Jedoch erscheint bald darauf auch Amys und Rorys Kinderfreundin Mels, die ein Auto geklaut hat und auf der Flucht vor der Polizei ist. Als sie den Doctor sieht, zwingt sie ihn mit vorgehaltener Pistole, in die TARDIS zu steigen. Dadurch kann sie entkommen. SIe möchte nach Berlin, um Adolf Hitler zu töten. Während der Reise schießt Mels auf die TARDIS und es kommt zu einer Bruchlandung in Hitlers Arbeitszimmer. Eins kommt zum Anderen und Mels wird von Hitler tötlich angeschossen. Zum Entsetzen aller regeneriert sie sich in die wohlbekannte River Song. Jedoch ist sie nicht, wie alle sie kennen, sondern eine eiskalte Psychopatin, die versucht, den Doctor zu töten, da sie unter der Gehirnwäsche der Stille leidet. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, den Doctor zu vergiften. Dieser wird in der nächsten Stunde sterben (vermutlich, wenn auch nicht explizit erwähnt, da er sich in der 13. Regeneration befindet und somit eigentlich alle seine Regenerationen aufgebraucht hat). Amy und Rory befinden sich an Bord des Justizfahrzeugs und müssen mit ansehen, wie ihre Tochter gefoltert wird und der Doctor seinem Tod entgegen sieht. Amy gelingt es, die Besatzung des Justizfahrzeugs zur Flucht zur Zwingen. Der Doctor fleht unterdessen die noch immer sehr feindlich gesinnte River an, ihm dabei zu helfen, Amy und Rory zu retten. Tatsächlich erklärt sich River bereit, die TARDIS ins Innere des Justizfahrzeugs zu fliegen. Hier lernt sie auch, wie man die TARDIS bedient (was ihren Satz erklärt, "als du mir das beigebracht hast, hattest du nicht deinen besten Tag). Danach liegt der Doctor wirklich im Sterben. Er spricht River wieder mit ihrem Namen an, jedoch erinnert diese sich nur an ihren Namen Melody Pond. Sie weiß nicht, wer River Song ist. Amy bittet das Justizfahrzeug, ihr ein Bild von River Song zu zeigen. Als River in ihr eigenes Gesicht blickt, erkennt sie die Wahrheit. Sie opfert ihre eigene Regenrationsenergie, um den Doctor wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Danach bringen Amy, Rory und der Doctor River in die ferne Zukunft, damit sie sich dort in Ruhe erholen kann. Amy ist nicht glücklich darüber, ihre Tochter zurück zu lassen, aber der Doctor sagt, es müsse sein. Er lässt ihr ein Tagebuch da, denn er weiß, dass sie sich von nun an nicht mehr chronolgisch wieder sehen werden, sondern zu unterschiedlichen Punkten der Zeitlinie. River meldet sich bei der Luna-Universität an, um Archäologie zu studieren, da sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Doctor machen will. Amy, Rory und der Doctor brechen zu neuen Abenteuern auf. (Let's Kill Hitler) 2011 Der Doctor folgt mit seinen Freunden einem Notruf auf seinem Psychic Paper. Sie landen im Jahre 2011 auf der Erde und treffen auf einen kleinen Jungen, der sich vor Monstern in seinem Schrank versteckt. Amy und Rory stürzen mit einem Fahrstuhl ab und landen in einem dunklen, unheimlichen Haus, wo sie von lebendig gewordenen Puppen verfolgt werden. Amy gerät in die Fänge der Puppen und wird durch sie selbst in eine verwandelt. Der Doctor kann den kleinen George davon überzeugen, dass es sich um seine eigenen Ängste handelt und nur er es beenden kann. Dies gelingt auch und Amy ist wieder sie selbst. (Night Terrors) Planet Apalapucia Amy und Rory werden vom Doctor auf den Planeten Apalapucia eingeladen um dort die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu bestaunen. Es geht jedoch etwas schief. Als die Gruppe ankommt, wird Amy von den anderen getrennt. Sie gerät in einen komprimierten Zeitablauf und während für Rory und den Doctor nur ein paar Minuten vergehen, altert Amy um 40 Jahre. Als Rory sie endlich erreicht, ist Amy verbittert und wütend, da sie schon wieder eine Ewigkeit warten musste und des Wartens müde ist. Die ältere Amy stimmt zu, die jüngere zu retten, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie mit in die TARDIS darf. Der Doctor stimmt zu, jedoch nur zum Schein. Zwei Amys würden ein zu starkes Paradox entstehen lassen und durch die Rettung der jungen Amy wird die ältere Amy nie entstehen. (The Girl Who Waited) Im All Die gruppe landet in der Kopie eines Hotels der 1980er Jahre. Dort befinden sich auch andere Lebewesen, doch einige sind bereits verstorben. Sie begegnen in dem Hotel ihren schlimmsten Ängsten und beginnen "ihn zu preisen", ein unheimliches Wesen, das sich die Menschen holt, die durch den Verlust ihres Glaubens "reif" sind. Amy begegnet in dem Hotel ihrem jüngeren Ich, dem kleinen Mädchen Amelia, das am Fenster sitzt und auf ihren Doctor wartet. Dieser macht bewusst ihren Glauben an ihn kaputt. Er sagt, er sei kein Held, sondern tatsächlich nur ein "Verrückter in einer Telefonzelle". Und das er immer gewusst hätte, dass er Amy und Rory in den Tod führen würde, weil es immer so sei. "Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns so sehen, wie wir wirklich sind.". Durch den Verlust von Amys Glauben in den Doctor verhungert der Minotauros, da ihm die Nahrungsquelle entzogen wird. Daraufhin bringt der Doctor Amy und Rory zurück auf die Erde, schenkt ihnen ein Haus und verabschiedet sich. Er erklärt der aufgelösten Amy, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen kann, sie und Rory in Gefahr zu bringen und dass er sie in Ruhe lassen will, bevor er sich über ihre zerschmetterten Leichen beugen muss. (The God Complex). Zurück auf der Erde Während eines Besuchs bei seinem Freund Craig Owens sieht der Doctor Amy und Rory beim Shoppen im Jahr 2011. Ein kleines Mädchen bittet Amy, inzwischen ein bekanntes Fotomodel, um ein Autogramm, welches Amy ihr auch gibt. Der Doctor beobachtet die beiden, macht sich jedoch nicht bemerkbar. (Closing Time). Alternative Zeitlinie In der von River Song geschaffenen, alternativen Zeitlinie, in der der Tod des Doctors verhindert wurde, arbeitet Amy für ein Geheimunternehmen, das die Zeit wieder herstellen will, die für immer am 22. April festgefroren ist. Amy befreit den Doctor aus Winston Churchills Palast und bringt ihn in die Area 52, wo er eins der Augenlaufwerke erhält, um sich endlich an die Agenten der Stille erinnern zu können. Amy ist eine der wenigen Personen, die sich überhaupt an den Doctor und den normalen Verlauf der Zeit erinnern können, was laut Aussage des Doctors erneut mit dem Riss in Amys Kinderzimmer zu tun hat. Sie erinnert sich an ihre Abenteuer und auch an Rory Williams, jedoch kann sie ihn in der alternativen Zeitlinie nicht finden. Sie hat ihn sehr viel attraktiver in Erinnerung als er eigentlich ist, weshalb sie Captain Williams direkt vor ihren Augen einfach übersieht. Amy bringt den Doctor zur alternativen River Song, die nicht sonderlich begeistert ist, dass er erst so spät auftaucht. Madame Kovarian ist ebenfalls anwesend, in Handschellen. Doch die Wesen der Stille können entkommen und beginnen, die Menschen, die die Augenlaufwerke tragen, zu töten. Die Wirkung ist jedoch laut Madame Kovarian von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich. Während die einen sofort sterben, winden die anderen sich noch in Todesqualen. Captain Williams bleibt zurück, um den anderen Zeit zu verschaffen, während Amy, River und der Doctor sich auf das Dach der Pyramide begeben. Doch Amy scheint sich nun doch zu erinnern und kehrt zurück, um Rory zu retten. Auch Madame Kovarian, unter dem Einfluss des Augenlaufwerks, fleht Amy um Hilfe an. Doch Amy ist zu wütend, dass Madame Kovarian ihr verwehrt hat, ihre Tochter Melody aufwachsen zu sehen und lässt sie sterben. Zusammen mit Rory folgt sie River und dem Doctor. Auf dem Weg sagt sie zu Captain Willians, dass sie sich mal zu einem Film verabreden sollten. Rory antwortet schnell mit "Ja.". Amy erwiedert, dass sie heiraten werden, was Rory erneut mit einem "Okay." quittiert. Auf der Pyramidenspitze angekommen versucht River verzweifelt den Doctor davon zu überzeugen, nicht zu sterben. Doch dieser bleibt hart. Um River zu beweisen, dass er ihr seinen Tod nicht übel nimmt, heiratet er sie an Ort und Stelle. Rory und Amy, wobei nur Amy sich überhaupt an ihre Tochter erinnert, geben ihren Segen. River und der Doctor küssen sich und die Zeit beginnt sich zu regenerieren. Wieder im normalen Universum sieht man Amy in ihrem Garten sitzen, sie trinkt alleine eine Flasche Wein und beobachtet die Sterne. River taucht auf, sie kommt gerade von ihrem Abenteuer auf der Byzantium. Amy erzählt, dass in ihrer Zeitlinie der Doctor gerade erst gestorben ist. Amy ist verzweifelt, dass sie Madame Kovarian kaltblütig ermordet hat und fragt sich, welche Art Mensch sie nun ist. Auch Rivers Beteuerungen, dass die alternative Welt nie existiert hat, kann sie nicht beruhigen. River verrät ihr ein Geheimnis: der Doctor ist nicht tot. Amy ist vor Freude außer sich, bis ihr einfällt, dass sie nun die Schwiegermutter des Doctors ist, was sie nicht sonderlich erbaulich findet. Hier spricht River ihre Eltern auch zum ersten Mal mit "Mum" und "Dad" an, da nun endlich alle Geheimnisse offenbart wurden und es nichts mehr zu verschweigen gibt. (The Wedding of River Song) Schon wieder getrennte Wege Nach seinem vorgetäuschen Tod möchte der Doctor alle außer River Song in dem glauben lassen, er sei verstorben, auch Amy und Rory. Als er jedoch die Familie von Madge Arwell rettet, kann diese ihn überzeugen, dass er zurück zu seinen Freunden muss. So kehrt er zum Weihnachtsfest 2013 zu den Ponds zurück. Amy ist zunächst böse, dass er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hat, jedoch können sich die beiden nicht lange zurückhalten und so liegen sie sich glücklich in den Armen. Als Amy den Doctor zum Abendessen hereinbittet, hat er zunächst die Befürchtung er könne stören. Als Amy ihm sagt, dass bei ihnen immer ein Gedeck für ihn bereit steht, falls er endlich vorbeischaut, laufen dem Doctor Tränen über die Wangen vor Rührung. (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) Im Jahr 2014 gehen Amy und Rory getrennte Wege, die beiden sind eben dabei, sich scheiden zu lassen. Amy arbeitet noch immer erfolgreich als Model, als die beiden von den Dalek-Menschen auf das Kampfschiff der Daleks entführt werden. Von dort aus werden sie mit dem Doctor in das Dalek-Asylum gebracht, wo sie die Sicherheitsspähre deaktivieren sollen. Amy und Rory werden getrennt und Amy verliert ihr Nano-Armband, wodurch sie ebenfalls zum Dalekmenschen mutiert. Sie muss sich an ihre Liebe zu Rory erinnern, um die Verwandlung zu stoppen. Die beiden raufen sich wieder zusammen, als Rory Amy sein Armband anbietet. Amy gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn nur rausgeworfen hat, da sie vermutet, dass Rory noch Kinder möchte. Sie kann jedoch nach ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Demons Run keine Kinder mehr bekommen, scheinbar wurde sie unfruchtbar gemacht. Schließlich haben die beiden sich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden und liegen sich in den Armen. Wieder Zuhause lässt Amy Rory wieder einziehen. (Asylum of the Daleks) 10 Monate danach befinden sich Amy und Rory mit Rorys Vater Brian Williams in ihrer Wohnung, wo letzterer gerade dabei ist, eine Glühbirne zu wechseln. Als der Doctor die TARDIS um die Ponds materialisieren lässt, bemerkt er gar nicht, dass Brian sich auch an Bord befindet. Zusammen mit dem Doctor untersuchen Amy, Rory, Brian, Nofretete und John Riddell die Geschehnisse auf einem Raumschiff, auf dem sich Dinosaurier befinden. Amy findet heraus, dass es sich um ein Schiff der Silurianer handelt und kann dem Doctor den entscheidenden Hinweis geben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann die Gruppe das Schiff vor dem Abschuss retten. Amy erklärt Nofretete gegenüber, dass sie auch eine Königin wäre, nämlich Rorys Königin. Am Schluss möchte der Doctor direkt weiterreisen, doch Amy und Rory möchten passen. Sie meinen, dass ihre Freunde langsam misstrauisch würden, da sie langsamer altern als die anderen. Der Doctor ist sichtlich enttäuscht (Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). Eines Morgens erwachen Amy und Rory und entdecken zahlreiche, merkwürdige Würfel in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Doch das Phänomen erstreckt sich über die ganze Welt. Überall sind die Würfel aufgetaucht und schnell folgt ihnen der Doctor. Dem wird das lange Warten darauf, dass die Würfel endlich erwachen, zu langweilig und so verschwindet er wieder, nachdem er aber zur Abwechslung lange bei Amy und Rory verbracht hat. Die Monate vergehen, ohne das etwas mit den Würfeln geschieht und so kommt es immer wieder zu gemeinsamen Reisen des Docrtors mit Amy und Rory. Zum Hochzeitstag schenkt er ihnen eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, die jedoch mal wieder in einer vereitelten Alien Invasion endet. Sie besuchen u.a. Heinrich VIII., dessen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannte Ehefrau Amy aus Versehen wird. Das nächste Ziel ist der wilde Westen, die kleine Stadt Mercy. Dort treffen sie auch noch einen außerirdischen Doctor: den Kriegswissenschaftler Kahler-Jex. Die Stadt wird von einem misteriösen Cyborg heimgesucht, dem Gunslinger. Dieser hat es auf Jex abgesehen, der im Krieg abscheuliche Verbrechen begangen hat und Schuld hat an dem Cyborg Dasein von Kahler-Tek. Kurz ist der Doctor so erbost über die Verbrechen von Jex, dass er ihn ausliefern will, doch Amy kann ihn davon überzeugen, nicht so zu werden wie seine Feinde. Schließlich stellt Jex sich seiner Verantwortung und richtet sich selbst. Tek bleibt zurück, um den Frieden in Mercy zu erhalten. Amy und Rory bitten im Anschluss erneut darum, erst einmal auf der Erde bleiben zu können (A Town Called Mercy). Als die schwarzen Würfel enthumb|left|228px|Amy und der Doctor bei ernsten Gesprächen.dlich erwachen, wird die Gruppe zu UNIT eskortiert, wo sie Kate Stewart kennenlernen. Zusammen mit dem Doctor begibt sich Amy ins Krankenhaus, in dem Rory arbeitet. Dieser ist bereits versehentlich auf das Raumschiff der Shakri gelangt. Wieder einmal retten die Ponds und der Doctor die Welt. Doch in der Beziehung der drei ist nichts mehr, wie es mal war. Amy gesteht dem Doctor, dass sie es früher kaum aushielt, bis sie wieder das Geräusch der TARDIS hören würde, mittlerweile habe sie ihr eigenes Leben und sei glücklich. Am Ende jedoch entscheiden die beiden sich erneut für Reisen mit dem Doctor, auch weil Rorys Vater Brian den beiden zu bedenken gibt, welch wunderbare Möglichkeit das Reisen mit dem Doctor für die beiden ist. (The Power Of Three). Die Gruppe landet im New York des Jahres 2012. Eigentlich wollen die drei nur ein ruhiges Picknick im Central Park veranstalten, doch plötzlich verschwindet Rory spurlos. Amy und der Doctor folgen ihm unter großen Schwierigkeiten und mit Hilfe von River Song, die sich als Privatdetektivin Melody Melone ausgibt, ins Jahr 1938, wo die Weinenden Engel die Statuen der Stadt übernommen haben und einen Plan haben, um unendlich viel Energie zu bekommen. Im Winter Quay Wohnblock lassen sie ihre Opfer immer wieder aufs Neue in der Zeit zurückreisen, um die Energie verspeisen zu können. Rory ist eins der Opfer, doch er widersetzt sich. Er möchte vom Dach des Wohnblocks springen; da er sich selbst bereits als Sterbender gesehen hat, würde er durch seinen Tod ein Paradox erschaffen. Amy kann sich ein Leben ohne Rory nicht vorstellen und springt mit ihm zusammen vom Dach, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Zeitlinie auslöschen und so beide wieder am Leben sind. Zwar gelingt die Löschung der Zeitlinie, dthumb|left|256px|Last Good Bye.och als die drei gerade weiterreisen wollen, wird Rory erneut von einem der Weinenden Engel berührt. Der Doctor kann Rory nicht retten, da die Zeitlinien mittlerweile viel zu verworren sind. Amy beschließt, Rory nachzufolgen. Dies ist das letzte Leb Wohl für den Doctor und die Ponds. Durch die Störung der Zeitströhme ist eine Rückkehr des Doctors zu den Ponds unmöglich. River schickt Amy das Buch über Melody Melone, damit diese es schreibt und veröffentlicht. Sie soll ein Nachwort für den Doctor verfassen, damit dieser sich nicht die Schuld für die Geschehnisse gibt. Amy schreibt dem Doctor, dass er nicht traurig sein soll. Sie und Rory hätten ein wunderbares Leben gehabt und seien sehr, sehr glücklich gewesen. Sie mache sich jedoch Sorgen um den Doctor, da sie befürchtet, er könne sich zurückziehen und einsam sein, was er aber nie sein sollte. Amy schreibt, sie mache sich Sorgen um ihn und das sie ihn sehr, sehr liebt. Amy bittet ihren zerlumpten Mann nur noch um einen Gefallen. Er soll zur jungen Amelia Pond fliegen, die im Garten sitzt und auf ihn wartet und ihr das Geräusch der TARDIS vorspielen, damit sie die Hoffnung nicht verliert. Er soll ihr von den Abenteuern erzählen und ihr sagen: "Dies ist die Geschichte von Amelia Pond - und diese Geschichte endet jetzt.". Nach dem Doctor Amy betätigt sich später als Schriftstellerin unter dem Namen Amelia Williams und veröffentlicht das Buch Summer Falls. Trivia Amelia Williams ist der Name einer Nebenrolle in Stephen Kings Roman Menschenjagd. Hier handelt es sich bei Amelia jedoch um eine Vorstadthausfrau, die durch einen furchtbaren Zufall die Geisel der Hauptfigur Benjamin Richards wird und ihm fortan bei seiner atemberaubenden Flucht zur Seite steht. King wurde bereits mehrfach in der Serie zitiert. Amy betätigt sich außerdem nach ihrem Abschied vom Doctor als Autorin. fr:Amy Pond bg:Ейми Понд ru:Эми Понд ro:Amy Pond es:Amy Pond he:איימי פונד en:Amy Pond Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Einwohner von Leadworth